There are many forms of Poker-type game methods such as CARRIBEAN STUD® which is as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,553 issued Jun. 6, 1989 to Suttle et al., the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, and LET IT RIDE® which is described in Breeding U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,081 issued Feb. 22, 1994, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. These games are five card games and have different betting strategies.
There is another game, a variation of Poker, called Three Card Poker described in Webb, U.S. Pat. No. 6,345,823 the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. In this game a player places two wagers, an ante wager and a pairs plus wager at the beginning of the round and is dealt three cards, as is the dealer. If the player decides to continue he places a third, “Play” wager and if not the player forfeits their Ante and pairs plus wager. The dealer then reveals his hand and each of the player's hands (in sequence) to resolve the wagers. The players win the Ante and Play wagers automatically if the dealer does not have a qualifying holding, e.g. Queen high or better, and are paid even money. If the dealer does have a qualifying holding and the player's hand outranks the dealer's (based upon a Poker related ranking of hands), the player is paid even money of the Ante and Play wagers. Conversely, if the dealer does have a qualifying holding and the dealer's hand outranks the player's hand, the player loses the Ante and Play wagers. If the player and dealer have a tie ranking, the hand is a push. In another version, if the player has a certain outcome they may be paid at enhanced odds on the pairs plus wager. That is, this wager is against a predetermined pay schedule requiring a player to have a pair or greater to win. If they do not have a pair, they lose the pairs plus wager.
A drawback to the three card Poker game described above is that the player must risk two, mandatory, wagers, ante and pairs plus wager, in advance of seeing his three card hand. Further this game requires the dealer to qualify.
There is a need for a new game method which does not suffer from the drawbacks noted above, which provides for a player to exercise a degree of strategy, which does not mandate a plurality of wagers and which provides for multiple and serial winning hands.